Before Ron and Harry: What Really Happened
by ASiriusWriter01
Summary: I've read a lot of dramione stories and it irks me how some say that Hermione is friends with Slytherins but doesnt say how. This is my version of how it happened. Set just before the troll incident. AU. First in my "Chances" series I don't own Harry Potter


A distraught first year ran through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tears trailed down the child's face as they sprinted through the somewhat familiar passages. The tears blurred their vision until they couldn't see a thing. That's why when they started heading down towards the dungeons of the castle, they didn't turn back. Flashes of green caught their eye, but the weight on the first year's chest held most of their attention. Finally, the poor child couldn't run anymore. The first year's legs could no longer hold their weight. Collapsing onto the floor, their shuddering sobs overtook them. Footsteps approached the sobbing figure.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood bookworm from Gryffindork," Draco Malfoy sneered. "I thought something died in here. I should have known that a mudblood was around; even a dead animal smells better than one of _those_!"

The person on the ground had reached their breaking point. After what Ron Weasley had said about her earlier, she was not going to be pushed around again.

Putting on her best indifferent face she countered,"Oh it's just you Malfoy. I thought the dungeons felt stuffy; it must be your enormous ego taking up all the space."

A vein in Draco Malfoy's forehead pulsed. No one talks to a pureblood of his stature like that! Especially not a mudblood, from Gryffindor no less! For her part, Hermione Granger was standing tall. She isn't letting him get his sick kicks from her. Petty name calling won't bring her down. Crabbe and Goyle looked at the duo in confusion. Why wasn't Draco letting the brawns of the group take out the mudblood? Not wanting the company of the Slytherin trio when she still isn't feeling so well, Hermione decided to apply what she learned today.

"Wingardium leviousa," she pronounced with a swish and flick of her wand.

"You filthy mudblood! Let us down this instant!" Malfoy bellowed.

Does he think she's stupid? Ignoring the blond's yelling, Hermione waited until she walked to the end of the corridor before releasing the spell. Three thumps came from the boys landing on the cold floor. Hermione let her mind drift as she headed towards the Gryffindor tower. Classes were probably over by now. Stupid Ronald. He made her cry which in turn made her miss classes. Feeling herself tear up again, she cleared her mind and took three deep, calming breaths. Without her thoughts to keep her occupied, she took notice of sniffling coming from her right. Following the sound, Hermione ended up in front of an abandoned classroom. Hesitantly, she opened the door to the classroom. A crying figure was huddled up against the wall. Hermione quickly strode over to the crying person and gathered them in a hug. Merlin knows she needed a hug when she was crying earlier. The person stiffened before relaxing into Hermione's embrace and sobbing even more. The two stayed that way for a considerable amount of time before stepping back to actually look at each other. Hermione saw the Slytherin tie and held her breath.

Finally, the Slytherin spoke, "Thank you. Some Ravenclaws were calling me pug-face and ugly. I don't have a lot of friends that would do what you did for me. I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

Smiling, Hermione answered, "My name is Hermione Granger. I'll be your friend if you want."

The blinding smile that Pansy gave her told Hermione everything she needed to know. Returning the smile, she gave Pansy a huge hug. Pansy dragged Hermione out of the classroom. She was anxious to get Hermione as far away from the Slytherin common room as humanly possible. Pansy isn't stupid. Pureblood ideals practically ooze from that place. Her friend shouldn't have to go through hearing that stuff. It's obvious that she isn't a pureblood the second that she says her name. All the purebloods know at least each other's last name and Granger isn't one of them.

"Where are we going?" Hermione finally asked after being pulled down twelve different corridors.

Pansy smiled sheepishly, "Heh, I kind of don't know."

Rolling her eyes Hermione steered them down another corridor that would lead them outside, hopefully. Right before they made it outside, a voice stopped them.

"Pansy what are you doing with that filth?" a voice accused more than anything.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" Pansy admonished, "Be nice to my friend! Draco if I hear you insult my friend again then I will hex you so hard that your great grandchildren will feel it!" Pansy was brandishing her wand threateningly by the time she finished speaking.

The look on Pansy's face meant business, and Draco knew not to mess with her when she was this upset. She would make good on her threat if he did push her. He learned his lesson the hard way when he was five and she threatened to give him a wedgy. It hurt almost as much as the fact that a girl did it. Reluctantly, Draco held out a hand as a truce. Hermione reluctantly took it, beginning a shaky, but lifelong friendship between the two Slytherins and the Gryffindor. Later, the three would separate, Draco and Pansy to go to dinner and Hermione to the bathroom where the troll will break in.

An:

Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me!


End file.
